


A Soft Glide

by Zianourrylovesme (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Language, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zianourrylovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall rocked his hips to the beat and drunkenly though to himself,’Tonight’s the night’ as he swept his blurry gaze across the club. Raising his glass to his lips, Niall settled his eyes on a light skinned man and felt a nervous shudder run through him. </p><p>He was about to have buttsex with a random stranger, and if all went well, he’d limp from the alley he just got fucked in, to his car, in which he’d dangerously maneuver himself home while dizzy with post-coital bliss,</p><p>without getting jumped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Niall rocked his hips to the beat and drunkenly though to himself,’ _Tonight’s the night_ ’ as he swept his blurry gaze across the club. Raising his glass to his lips, Niall settled his eyes on a light skinned man and felt a nervous shudder run through him. 

He was about to have  _buttsex_ with a random stranger, and if all went well, he’d limp from the alley he just got fucked in, to his car, in which he’d dangerously maneuver himself home while dizzy with post-coital bliss,

 _without_ getting jumped.

Slamming his drink down with exaggerated fervor, Niall tried to convince himself that tonight would be good for him, after the stress of coming out of the closet, and facing his family,

which began as a tense ‘Mom, Dad, Greg… ‘M gay.’

and ended when Maura smacked Niall upside the head and announced that dinner was ready, so  _everyone_  better get to the table.

Including Niall.

It was safe to say Niall got his ass to the table.

No one defied Maura.

Now, as he sidled closer to the Latino lad, it struck Niall as strange how the man was standing all by his lonesome. When he was right up on the sex symbol, he lent forward and nipped at his ear, surprisingly not slurring his words when he murmured,”No names,

just sex,

ya open?”

A hand same to rest on Niall’s hip, and he got a whiff of smoke off of mystery guy’s leather jacket as a rough voice said back,”When?

Where?”

Niall trembled as the hand slipped under his shirt and the fingers splayed across his back while the thumb began rubbing across Niall’s waist, then practically purred,”Now, wherever da hell ya want, I just need ya’…”

He was drunk,

who  _cared_  if he acted desperate?

Chuckles had never sounded so sexy, and Niall jumped when lips ghosted down his throat, words floating across his skin and up to his ears like soft caresses, then,”You’re drunk, and a virgin. 

Swee’e, I don’t go soft, let’s getcha home.”

Niall was so mad he could’ve thrown a fit,

“Then don’ go soft, I just wanna experience this so I can…”

His voice tapered off as his insecurities took over, but he forced himself to finish strong.

“So I can at leas’ kno' what it’s like.”

He couldn’t deny he might’ve pouted into the hottie’s neck, but he had gotten piss drunk to get the D,

and now it seemed it was all for  _nothing_.

This wasn’t fair.

But the guy’s resolve wasn’t breaking,”No, c’mon, gimme yeh keys, I’ll take ya home.”

Snorting, althoug he felt near tears, Niall rolled his eyes and mumbled,”I’m not an idiot-“

Except he was.

“-I took a taxi.”

Because he drove his P.O.S.

(Piece of Shit)

car, which he didn’t want this P.O.S.

(Piece of Sex)

to see.

The fingers on his back vanished, and Niall was softly pulled back, finally getting a clear look at the guy’s face.

Well  _fuck_.

Niall now understood why this guy was standing alone.

He was the leader of the kindest

(Kindest meaning they stopped at rape/ abuse [killing, on the other hand, was apparently totally okay for them])

gang in Mullingar, and his name sent shivers down anyone’s spine.

_Zayn_.

Before Zayn could utter a single word, Niall was ripping himself away, frantically apologizing for ‘dirtying’ Zayn’s jacket, then exclaiming that ‘oh! I just remembered! My cars outside, I can drive, bye! I’m so sorry!' and promptly running for the barstool where he had last seen his friends Liam and Louis, but they were gone, so he went for the door, and his car, red staining his cheeks the whole way.

He had barely made it when he was slammed against another car.

Niall choked on a sob, trying his hardest not to beg for mercy, who knew what Zayn would do to him?

After all, he had invaded the guy’s personal space, that was grounds for death.

Strong hands gripped his waist, hot breath huffed over his right ear, and Niall basically died when Zayn moaned and ground what Niall though would never result from him into Niall’s boxer clad ass.

“God, you have a wonderful ass.”

Even under the the circumstances, Niall managed a slightly sarcastic reply,”Thanks, I’m sure your dick is wonderful as well.”

Another one of those amazing chuckles resounded around and inside Niall’s head, and Zayn slowly rubbed up against Niall once more, his lips trailing along Niall’s cheek, subsequently causing Niall to shake even more violently.

“I thought you didn’t go soft.”

Zayn bit sharply at Niall’s ear and his smoke roughened voice growled,”I.

Haven’t.

Even.

Started.”

Niall smirked, maybe tonight would be productive. “So you’re gonna fuck me?”

“I suppose…”

Nerves were buzzing all through Niall’s body, sensations suddenly intensified,

with the exception of Niall’s head,

which was whirring around the fact that Zayn Malik was grinding against him,  
and judging by the boner NIall was feeling on his ass, Zayn was actually enjoying this, much like Niall,

who was basically panting with need at this point.

Somehow, one of those noises Niall swore he would never make in his life,

(a moan?)

flew right out when Zayn began roughly sucking love bites into Niall’s shoulder, and something much

much

more embarrassing followed.

A whimper.

Zayn burst out laughing, smothering the beautiful sound in Niall’s hair while his hands slipped around to Niall’s front and began stroking Niall’s flat, toned tummy, Niall coming to realize that Zayn really liked to touch.

“I quite like that sound, gonna make you make it again and again and again…”

Breathless, Niall gasped, but it sounded more like a sob as Zayn pulled Niall’s hair, taking his head with it, and ruthlessly devoured his mouth, a soft yet persistent and demanding tongue easily dominating Niall’s.

Not that Niall held back at all.

For the longest time it seemed they lived and breathed each other, so lost to the world that even the honking of a car alarm

(the car they were quite actively making out on in fact)

couldn’t bring them out of it.

Then the dog within woke and they finally came up for air, scrambled away from the angry Terrier that was now scratching at the window, and stumbled slightly, laughing too hard to even realise they had bumped into other cars, Niall leading the way to his car, temporarily forgetting about it’s P.O.S. state,

still high off of Zayn’s taste.

When they reached the year 2005 model Toyota truck though, Niall was instantly reminded just how shitty it really was.

It wasn’t that Niall wasn’t grateful, he knew it was enough that he even had a car, but he would’ve liked a nice, sleek, black motorcycle better…

Acting as if he didn’t care how bad it looked, Niall dug out his keys and unlocked the door.

Before he could make it to the drivers side, Zayn was pulling him back and sternly saying,”You’re still drunk.” while grabbing the blonde’s arms and slowly sliding his hands down to Niall’s wrists, intertwining his left hand with Niall’s right and swiftly snatching the keys from Niall’s left before he could protest.

A grin spread across Niall’s face, and he let Zayn pull him to the passengers side, just like he let him grip his waist softly as if Niall were a fragile piece of China, lift him up like he was a feather, put him in the seat like a small, loved child, buckle him up with the utmost care, and swoop in for another, hotter, kiss.

After all, it’s not like he minded.

In fact, he quite liked it.

Zayn jogged around the car to the drivers side, wondering the whole way why the fuck he was doing this, then, as he climbed into the car and met Niall’s cloudy, yet pure blue eyes, pupils slightly blown in lust, and saw the Irish lad’s tongue caught between canines, pink as the cancer ribbon his mother wore in her grave, he just knew.

This guy is special.

As he turned the key, starting the engine, Zayn saw a shadow under a streetlight.

Realizing what,

or rather who,

it was, he briefly scowled at the sillhouette.

He didnt like when his father came around snooping, he and his three sisters got along just fine with what Zayn made as a gang leader,

plus,

his father wasn’t welcome around here,

especially after refusing to use his drug money to pay for his wife’s treatment,

and the fucker knew it.

Niall glanced down at his lap, convinced he was the reason for Zayn’s scowl, and picked the seat, suddenly unsure as to whether or not Zayn really wanted him, or if this was gonna turn out like one of those horrific pity sex stories Niall had heard his brothers ex-girlfriends telling.

What if Zayn just up and left after the deed was done?

Nail realized he probably would, and felt the telltale pinprick of tears, sucking in a slow breath and deciding that, maybe,

Zayn wasn’t the guy for the job.

Now Niall had to play it off and pretend he was too drunk to remember what he had basically been begging for, which wouldn’t be easy at all, but he had to stop this now, or else he’ll have made his bed, as ironic as the saying was, and he’d have to lie in it.

Alone.

Soft fingers lightly ran across his cheek, moving down to grip Niall’s chin, slowly lifting his head up so that Niall was face to face with Zayn. Concerned, perceptive, chocolate brown eyes saw past a troubled gaze and into Niall’s thoughts, but not only that, his soul as well, with all its insecurities and needs, soft words quelling Niall’s fear.

“If you want me to stay, I’ll stay.”


	2. Chapter 2

They linked their fingers as they neared Niall’s house, and Niall had enough of a brain, inebriated as it was, to question his sanity as he playfully snagged his keys back from Zayn to unlock his door.

Chuckling at Niall’s childish actions, Zayn swung their hands a bit while they stepped into the house, a nice, homy feeling encasing them as they shut the door behind themselves.

“Shall we take this to the bedroom?”

A light clicked on in his head, and Niall grinned sheepishly, scratching his neck. “At the moment, I don’t have a ‘bed’. I do have a couch though? And a floor.”

As if to punctuate this, Niall stomped his foot to the ground.

“Lots of nice, hard floor.”

Amused, Zayn stepped towards Niall, forcing him to take a step backwards, and he repeated the process until Niall’s back met the hallway’s wall, and his breathing was once again labored, then Zayn leaned forward and, in the near dark, mouthed at the hollow of Niall’s neck, all but moaning the words,”I’d rather have lots of nice, hard  _you_.”

Letting his head fall back, Niall’s mouth opened a bit, and his eyes slid closed as Zayn began to nip at any bared skin.

Which wasn’t much.

That was a very  _very_  big problem.

Trailing his hands over the bumps if Niall’s ribs, Zayn paused. He was displeased with how prominent they were. Was Niall even really feeding himself?!

“Niall, do you  _eat_?”

“No.” there was no sarcasm in Niall’s reply, just a casual acceptance.

Zayn poked Niall in the stomach, he didn’t know Niall was serious.

“Jesus, I get minimum wage working part time, half of my money goes to rent, the other half to my mum, and 2/3 of what’s left to my friend, Harry. As of late, he’s struggling to put food on the table for his autistic sister, Gemma. The last of it all goes to my brother’s college fund, so I kinda don’t have anything  _to_  eat, now, can we please get back to what we were doing?”

Zayn stood, shocked. It seemed the best people always got the worst.

Niall, mistaking Zayn’s shock for hesitance, hastily reassured,”I swear, I’m not skin and bones, I may be ugly, but I’m not-“

Snapping back at the word ‘ugly’, Zayn slid his fingers into Niall’s hair, pulling it so that he had a better position to glide his teeth, quite roughly if he must say so, along Niall’s collarbone before growling,”You are _not_ ugly, who the fuck told you that? I’ll fucking kill them.”

A tired chuckle dripped from Niall’s lips, and he gripped Zayn’s  chin, deterring him from continuing to rake his teeth over Niall’s skin and forcing him to look at Niall. Once their eyes were connected, Niall smiled half heartedly and mumbled,”Tonight’s not about problems, it’s about great sex.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and demanded,”Who?”

Huffing, Niall let the smile fall from his lips and it was immediately replaced with an unsure expression that left him looking vulnerable. Zayn had said he would stay, but no one wants baggage. Watching Niall’s teeth nibble into his lip, Zayn almost forgot how to think, but then Niall was whispering,”My dad.”

Even in the dim hallway, Zayn saw the way Niall’s eyes darted away, the way his head shifted to the right, and he murmured,”Hey, hey, look at me.” Niall clenched his eyes shut and took a shaky breath, then Zayn was cupping Niall’s cheeks and the gentle force of his palm coaxed Niall’s head back around, Zayn softly thumbing at Niall’s cheek while insisting,” _Look_  at me dammit.”

Niall bit his lip even harder, but dragged his eyes open all the same, willing the hurt not to spill over from them.

“Do you still want me to stay?”

Niall smiled a watery smile and brought his hand up to trace his fingers across Zayn’s ridiculously sexy cheekbones, then muttered,”I have absolutely no idea why the hell you would even _want_  to stay, but yeah.” Niall took an uneven breath,”Yeah, I would actually love for you to stay.”

Zayn leaned forward and let his lips drift over Niall’s softly, then the front door opened, closely followed by the lights being flicked on.

“Is that Zayn fucking Malik?!”

Truthfully, Niall should’ve expected this. After all, he  _had_  disappeared from the club, so his (mildly overprotective) friends were probably flipping their shit. 

Truthfully. 

But at the moment, all he could do was groan,”Cock block.” and let his head loll to the side so he could sufficiently glare at Louis, who stood not even a foot away, seemingly ready to tear Zayn to pieces at Niall’s word.

Zayn was at least _two_  feet away now, 

(which was too damn far if you ask Niall)

back rigid, hands up in a signal of peace, and face carefully blank.

Liam stood, all rippling muscle and concerned eyes, in the doorway, which was wide open, giving Niall the  _best_  (sarcasm anyone?) view of Harry tripping over himself as he tried to run up to the rickety porch while pulling on his shoes.

Just as Niall registered that Louis’ lips were moving, Harry stumbled into Liam, who immediately put a hand out to steady the lad, then Louis’ actual _words_  were registering. 

Niall guesses that he’s a bit more drunk than he thought he was, because it really did take him a while to catch what Louis said. Good thing, he’s gonna need it to deal with all this.

“What the hell, Niall?! We get you drunk as fuck so you can get laid and you go with  _Zayn Malik_?! Jesus Christ, I  _honestly_  thought you were smarter than this!”

Face falling, Niall shrunk back into the wall reflexively, and he felt just as hopeless as he had back when his dad was the one yelling at him, but he knew this was Louis’ special way of saying he was worried sick.

It just hurt a bit.

That’s all.

Zayn drops his hands when he sees Niall’s reaction to the yelling and Louis’ words die on his lips at the stormy look on his face. When Zayn takes a step forward, Niall can feel the alcohol’s effect slowing him down, but, with a furrowed brow, he manages to mumble,”He’s just worried, Zayn, ‘Lou didn’ mean ‘t.”

Zayn didn’t know why, but the thought of _anyone_  making this man (boy? Minor… Innocence. Damn.) feel bad about himself in  _any_ way prompted Zayn to rage. 

Zayn doesn’t  _do_  rage, 

feelings, 

he doesn’t do that shit. 

He’s calm, and collected, 

end of.

“How old are you?”

Zayn directs his eyes, like swirling chocolate, at Niall, and Niall smiles softly, reaching his hand out and grabbing Zayn’s while pulling himself off the wall, sighing,”Nineteen.”

Then Niall turned his amused gaze to the other three boys who were still standing at attention, although slightly gawking at Zayn’s hand compliantly intertwining with Niall’s, saying,”Guys, can you shut the door? It’s already cold enough in here, what with the shit heatin’, and I’d really like ta feel me fingers when I go ta sleep tonight, since, 

yano, 

I won’ be gettin’ laid or anyting.” 

Louis muttered a ‘damn straight’, apparently lost to Niall’s sarcasm, and Niall rolled his eyes before continuing,”Let’s get to the living room, yeah?”


End file.
